And then we kissed
by Vahll
Summary: [fINISHED PRODUCT] Serena is just an ordinary high school student , who is pulled to the moon with no knowledge of her past.She's a Moon princess? To top off the drama, two Princes are fighting for her affection. What's poor Serena going to do? R
1. Water Painting

**A/N : I hope you like this fic. I changed some little things around. To make the fanfic make a little more sense! Hope no one minds. Most likely you guys don't ! start reading...**

Serena had just finished her water painting in art class .

Painting was peaceful to her mind.

_Ahhhhh...wonderful_

She was feeling proud of herself and for the first time in a couple of weeks, she felt like she accomplished something good.

Serena was just sitting on her stool and staring at her masterpiece.

"That's a beautiful painting" Some one whispered in her ear.

She turned around to find a handsome black haired guy standing there.

The sight of him gave her a chill down her spine.

"It's not that bad." Serena said calmly , trying to keep calm.

The sight of him gave her creeps.

She didn't know who he was...

She had see him a couple times in the hall..

She new his name started with a "D"

It was weird because when ever she walked through the halls he always stared at her with those intense blue eyes.

She usually just looked away and ignored him.

"No really it's really beautiful. I could never do work like that." Darien

said

All she could do was blush.

_Why am I blushing!_

" My name is Darien Shields by the way, if you were curious...Is your name Serena?"

Serena smiled

"Ya"

She Picked her painting up, she was about to turn it in when Darien took hold of her wrist.

Serena froze, turning around.

"Thanks for the compliment, but I have to turn it in"

_She never had late work._

He just looked at her "I know……."

He looked like he was going to say something, but he let go of her wrist and turned around .

The bell rang and Serena rushed out , not to miss her next class.

That was weird of that guy to talk to me.

He's never talked to me before. Serena didn't really have that many friends.

Only her friend Seiya , They hung out everywhere together.

She didn't really care for many friends.

She was secure the way she was right now.

She sat down next to Seiya in math "Ha Seiya, The weirdest thing happened to me today"

Seiya turned to her and asked "What happened?".

"A guy named Darien Shields talked to me" Serena said with her head down.

Seiya started to laugh under his breath. "What? Did he ask you for a pencil?"

Usagi glared at him.

He always teased her whenever a guy made a move on her or something.

"No….He said he thought my painting was beautiful."

Seiya's eyes were wide open now.

" mmmmm….interesting. Well that's good …..I guess. I've see him around school sometimes. he's one of those quiet mysterious guys "

Serena bumped her shoulder against his.

"mmmmm..."

At the end of her last period , she yawned and headed for her locker.

Opening it she stuck her head in to see what she was doing, yawning even loader.

All of a sudden she felt fingers traveling through her hair.

She quickly turned around to find the person who was doing it.

She looked to the right and then to the left ,no one was there.

From the side of her head she could see jet black hair.

………..……Darien Shields?

Innocent Serena didn't know that Darien had been watching her every

move , all these years.

He had a plan to work out.

**Interesting? You like! Reviews people! You guys rock who ever is reading this.**


	2. Ben

A/N: I thank all the people who left review. They were all wonderful. On with the story. It might get a little confusing . Don't worry Darien is still in the picture. As the chapters go on they'll get longer as well. Hope you enjoy! TODALO. I shall name all of the people who left reviews.

Starfairy 14s,Bubbles05,Lara,Ffgirlmoonie,Tkdl,PrettyPinkSugar,Endy's Girl,Fanatic , and Girl of Darkness. Thank you all!

From your loyal story teller,

Dahlia (Vahll)

* * *

Serena turned back to her locker then back the way she saw Darien. The hall was empty, now feeling totally pathetic. 'Oh ya Serena , now you're imaging Darien touching your hair'. She giggled to herself. She shut her locker and went on her way home. 

Tonight was a big night for her. She was going to have a date with Ben, an American exchange student. They'd know each other for about three weeks and decided to take their relationship to the next level. He was good looking about 6'3" feet tall. He had wavy honey colored hair , and warm gray eyes. He made her laugh, that was a plus in a relationship(to Serena anyway).

In process of getting ready for her date she took a shower and choose a nice maroon mid-thigh dress. Feeling pretty good about herself this particular night ,she spread light 'Peachy Pink' lip gloss across her lips. She was officially ready.

The doorbell rang and Serena jumped at the sound of it. She got up slowly putting on her sophisticated act. She opened the door to find Ben stand there with a dozen of roses in his hands. He looked her up and down. "You look…..beautiful Serena" he said sheepishly. He handed her the roses while kissing her on her cheek gently.

"Thank you Ben, they smell great" said a flushed Serena. "Should we be on our way." Ben gestured at her coat. "Oh yes, Wow I almost lost myself in the smell of these gorgeous roses."giggled Serena.

Expecting to see a car , Serena was surprised to see a motorcycle parked in front of her apartment. She patted Ben on the arm. "Are we honestly going on this!" pointing at the motorcycle. Ben smirked playfully " But of course my dear, I like a little adventure when I drive. Have you never rode a motorcycle before?" Serena was speechless. "I've never been on a motorcycle before Ben" She moved tord his ear and whispered "But, I don't mind a little adventure either." At this Ben hopped on the motorcycle and put his helmet on "Then I bid you welcome…….Dear"

For a moment Serena regretted saying what she said in his ear. ' Oh well I have to try something new to know if I like it'. She placed her legs around Bens waist. Ben handed her a helmet " Don't want your beautiful head to get damaged". He turned back around and started the engine up. Roar Roar . At this noise Serena tightened her legs around him and placed her arms under his,shivering a little. Ben squeezed his arms around hers to make her feel safer. 'Zoooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmm'. They were off, Speeding as fast as light.

She had never felt like this. This freedom she did not know about. All of a sudden she could feel herself let out a shout 'WOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!'. Scared to let go she lay her head against the back of his leather jacket. 'Doesn't it feel good to let out ?" Ben asked from the front . Then he let out his own shout "YOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

All the thoughts of Darien disappeared ……………. for the moment.

* * *

It's getting good ! I also got the strangest idea, I'm thinking about drawing this story! . Making some picture and posting them here! What do you think?


	3. Conflict

A/N: sorry it took so long to update. I just started school and everything.

* * *

They got off the motorcycle. "Wow, That was the most fun I've ever had!" Serena shrieked excitedly. Ben just gave a chuckle, "Well that's what you get when an American comes to Japan : Excitement." He took her hand "shall we?" Serena blushed and followed him into the little restaurant. When they got in a female waitress seated them in a booth next to a window.

That same night Darien decided to take him friend Luna out to eat , at the same restaurant. He was looking around when he spotted Ben and ……….SERENA! All of a sudden he started to get really hot, he felt like his head was going to explode. Luna put her hand on his and asked "Is everything alright, you're starting to get all red ." She looked were he was looking. Her friend Serena was on a date with the American exchange student. She thought 'oh isn't that cute, I should go over and say hello.'

Luna stood up "Darien, lets go over and say hello to Serena." Darien looked at her in surprise, not knowing she knew Serena. He automatically stood up. As they approached Ben and Serena were laughing about something. They were about to get up from the table. 'What the hell are they laughing about. Why should they be so happy together!" Serena looked up, "Oh my god, Luna I didn't know you were here!" "Well ya, Darien decided to take me out to dinner tonight." Serena looked at Darien and smiled, Darien had a straight face and was staring at Ben.

"SO YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST COME TO JAPAN AND TAKE ALL OUR WOMEN , HU!" Darien shouted down at Ben. Ben looked up in astonishment "What are you talking about?" Darien pointed at Serena . " Whaaaaaaaaatttttt?" Ben got up "It's not polite to just come up to a person's table and start accusing them of something ……..pointless!" Before Darien had a chance to hit Ben , Luna pulled him away.

"What's gotten into you!" Luna asked as she pulled him out of the restaurant. Darien flipped Ben off and turned to her. "He has no right going out with, with …….MY SERENA!" Luna stopped in her tracks " Serena doesn't belong to you Darien. Ben liked her and decided to take her on a date, what's the big deal?" "What's the big deal! For your information I like Serena…..a lot." Luna smirked "Then why didn't you ask her out yourself?" Darien looked at her in disgust , "This was a mistake taking you out tonight, I'm taking you home" Luna was about to say something but, just glared at him and started walking trod the car.

In the restaurant Ben sat down again. "What the hell was that all about? That guy needs to take a load off, and what is talking about me coming to Japan to talk all their girls!" He looked at Serena in sympathy " I'm sorry, We should be getting going ." They headed out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile , Darien had just dropped Luna off. He speed back to the restaurant, curious about what was going on.

Serena put her helmet on, getting ready for the ride home. She touched Ben's arm. "I had fun maybe, when could do this some other time." Ben patted her on the head "Don't worry it will, at there won't be any interruption." He started the motorcycle.

Darien watched from around the corner 'Thinking he's all bad , because of his motorcycle.' He followed them to Serena's house. He parked a block away so , they wouldn't recognize him. He slowly started walking trod them. Hiding behind trees he past.

Serena got off the motorcycle. She handed Ben the helmet, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow in school." Ben's eyes started to turn all starry., he just starred at her . Serena looked around embarrassed. "Is there something on my face?" "Yes, there a little dot on your nose. Come here." She leaned in an inch. "Closer…." Ben whispered. She kept coming closer until they were inches away from each other. He kissed her lightly on the lips. Serena pulled back and smiled, "There wasn't anything on my nose….was there?" She bend down again for another kiss. Ben laughed "I'll see you tomorrow." And drove away. Serena sighed and started walking up the stairs.

Darien leaned against the tree thinking.

* * *

Dudes and dudess I need some ideas! Send me some review and ideas. or email me at 


	4. Stranger looking through the window

All excited about the night's events ,she closed the door and started jumping up and down. She had so much fun, but that damn guy named Darien had to ruin it. Wondering why he just came barging up to the table ,she started taking off her clothes.

Darien saw Serena's lights switch on. Out of astonishment he saw her shadow , TAKING OFF HER CLOTHES! All of the sudden he got all warm in side. Feeling his pants tighten around his sacred part. He started running up the stairs to the apartment door. On the other side there was a balcony . He climbed up the wall latter and up onto the balcony. This had a perfect few of Serena's room. The shades were parted just enough to peck in.

She undid her meatball style hair. Her golden hair fell against her slim back, caressing her bottom. Her dress was down to her hips, only the bra remaining. Darien felt something wet on his chin. He wiped it off noticing it to be drool . He was so transfixed with Serena he didn't even notice.

She was about to take off her bra when she heard a bump against her balcony window. Turning around abruptly , she saw a dark figure kneeling in front of her window. She quickly covered herself with a towel, running trod the window. Opening it, she didn't see anyone. Nodding her head she turned and walked trod the kitchen.

In the process of trying to get a better look he had bumped his knee against the wall. Seeing her turning around he jumped off the balcony. He landed with a THUD. He lay there for a couple of minutes. He quickly got up and heard a crack in his back. "SHIT!" Darien whispered in agony.

In the process of starting the engine he heard a scream!

"SERENA!"


	5. The past returns

Authors Notes: Sorry , I just had to changed the Summary! Ahhhh it 's done. Hope you like this chapter! T took me a long time to figure out what was going to happen. Please review.

* * *

Still in her underwear Serena started walking trod her kitchen. Knowing were the light switch was, she started rubbing her hand against the wall. Were the light was suppose to be, instead there was something else. It felt like cloth. Then she felt flesh. Who was in her kitchen? Frightened she started backing away. Before she could get out , a gloved hand went over her mouth, forcefully. Turning her head away she screamed , hoping one of her neighbors might hear her. This person was really strong. Taking hold of her hands and pulling them to her back. The hooded figure pushed Serena against the nearest wall. He was really close to her. A fragrance swept across her face. It smelt like her ex-boyfriend's cologne. Why would Tyler be doing this to her? 

"Tyler! What're you doing!" Serena screamed. Continuing to scratch, punch, and kick trying to get him off. It was no use. Hot Breath was consuming her neck. "This wouldn't be happening , if you wouldn't have told the police I was beating you up!" He growled. Frantically Her hand traveled the wall again, looking for a knife.

Darien looked in the front of her apartment. He saw a hooded person trying to hurt Serena. he ruffiantly broke the window with his fist.

Before Serena could stab Tyler's back , he caught her arm. Not knowing, he let go of Serena. She rushed to the light switch and turned it on. She rubbed her lip with her finger. It came back bloody. HOW DARE HE! "What was I suppose to do Tyler! Let you keep killing me slowly. Taking piece by piece. I should have changed that stupid lock." Still pointing the knife at him. Trying to make sure she meant business.

"Don't kid yourself Serena. You were just a little whore!" Tyler spit out rally. He started stalking trod her slowly. Oh so painfully slowly.. " You didn't think I'd let you off so easily, after you sent me to jail for 5 YEARS!" He took a breath and cracked his knuckles. Serena's heart filled with fear. Flash backs of the times he smashed her face in. Tears started running down her face. It was getting hard to breath.

"Tyler don't do this. I don't want to hurt you,or you hurt me. Tell me if you hear me!" It was like he was disregarding what she was saying. Whimpering "Please…..please don't" Serena said in agony. With celerity Tyler tripped Serena and in the process took the knife from her hands.

Her head hit the ground hard. Licking her cheek vulgarly Tyler said " Did you forget my little Serena that I always beat you in Karate!" He startled her with both of his legs. He cut slowly at her upper chest. She Screamed . The screams must have excited him because he started chuckling evilly.

* * *

Just wait...there's more , in the next 4 days.


	6. unconcious

Darien heard another scream. His leg was stuck in the broken glass. His only choose was to rip his leg from it's grip. He covered his mouth knowing this was going to hurt. he pulled and a splintering pain went through his body.

Tyler roughly ripped off Serena's shirt. Exposing her bare chest. "Oh yes, your attractiveness hasn't disappeared. Who knew there was such a dirty girl under that innocent face. " He touched her face gently. Serena swiftly moved her head away. Evilly smiling Tyler started unzipping his pants. "You knew this was coming !" She kicked him in the crotch and scratched his cheek. A fire of anger started to devour Tyler "YOU BITCH" . He leaned back down and took Serena's shoulders. Slamming her head against the hard floor. He repeated this 3 more times until she went unconscious. She lay there still.

When Darien saw this he jumped up from the corner he was hiding behind. "YOU SON OF A BITCH" Before he knew it he had his hands around the guy's throat , not know the guy and a knife . He felt a piercing pain in his arm. He let go, bending down in pain. Before he could do anymore damage Tyler raced out of the door. Darien looked down at Serena's beat up body.


	7. gentleness

Darien gently covered Serena's half naked body with his coat. Before he did this gesture he glanced at her creamy smooth skin( the part that was visiable). He slapped himself out of his none sense. He put one of his arms under her legs and one against her back. Serena's head landed on his chest. He looked down at those pink lips. Tempted to just kiss them passionately.

He opened the door to her room. Placing her calmly on her pink sheets. He swept a stray piece of golden hair out of her face. Taking the covers and tucking them under her chin, kissing her lightly on her forehead. He didn't dare to touch anything so he stood up and looked around the room.

He spotted a cute picture of Serena in the park. There was a guy standing next to her. With his arms around her waist, laughing. He brushed off the brief jealousy. Well, she can be with who ever she wants. But she's my darling Serena! He shook his head. He took the picture in his hands and started walking tord the door. She won't notice he thought as he closed the door oh so quietly.

Serena abruptly woke up. Putting her weight on her arms. This didn't last for long. She flopped back on the bed. She felt wetness under her eyelids. Was she crying?

She realized that her whole body was aching. She started to remember the events of last night "That Bastard!" , but strangely she remembered warm arms around he. How did she get in bed? Who else was there last night? Ben?


	8. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes:**

****

****

The next chapter will be up by the beginning of March. Don't worry I didn't forget!

Look forward to more conflict, maybe a steamy kiss in the rain! that sound good!

Tell me some of your ideas!

-Vahll

**Sailor Moon Rocks!**


	9. Out of Control

**AN:** People I'm so sorry it too so long for this chapter. Damn School! I'm so loving all the reviews. They're so nice and funny! Keep up the good work. This chapter brings unexpected changes. Just read you'll know what I'm talkin' about.

* * *

The next day at school she was normal. Trying to get what ever happened to her out of her head. But she was still wondering who the other guy was. She swore she could remember being all warm and the smell of cologne. She was sitting in class almost closing her eyes when a piece of paper hip her head. She bend down to fetch it. She unfolded it , it said:

_Meet me after class next to the band room._

**-Ben**

'Awww he wants to talk to me.' She wrote back '_I'll see you there'_ and threw it back behind her back. For some reason she felt really awkward while she was walking to the band room. After the experience last night she was kind of fearful of guys. But she kept her calm. Ben was standing next to the door. "Ha, sweet thing!" He said. Serena smiled politely . He came over and gave her a bear hug. The contact between there bodies sent a chill down Serena's back. She roughly pushed him away. "Don't" She murmured. Ben looked at her in surprise "What's wrong with you?" He questioned. Serena was feeling anxious not. She really didn't want to go into explanation. "I just have had a grueling night, that's all". She started to fidget with her binder. "Well what ever it is , I hope it gets better. But in the mean time you still owe me a kiss." Serena didn't think a kiss would be so bad at a moment like this. Maybe it would make her feel better.

Ben Started to move closer to her.**(AN: The other students are in class, just a reminder! Continue!)** He placed his hand on her chin. Rubbing her cheek gently. He just started into her eyes. "You're so beautiful, I hope you know that" he whispered. He tilted his head to one side. Their faces were centimeters apart. Serena could feel his hot breath on her lips. He first kissed her lightly. Like a butterfly against her lips. This felt very nice to her. Her problems started to melt away. The kiss gradually started to deepen and become more passionate. She placed her hand against the back of his neck. Ben started to slowly back her into the wall. All of a sudden the memory of last night started to fase in. She abruptly parted her lips from his. She looked up at his disappointed face. "I can't do this right now, I'm sorry" She was going to leave when his arm went around her waist , pulling her back. Pressing her harder against the wall. Kissing her even more passionately. He stuck his tongue in her mouth. Forcing her to continue kissing him. "Sto"She tried to get out of his grip "Stooo" She finally got loose and was able to breath. "BEN I SAID I CAN'T!" He wasn't listening to her please. He started to kiss her again. She was still struggling when out of the blue a deep voice spoke. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR HER, SHE SAID STOP!"They both turned to see who this person was. His blue eyes his black hair…………

To be continued …. ;) (evil)

* * *

No don't hurt me! I didn't do anything. J/k . I have to stop it at a good part again! Damn It! Don't worry the next chapter will be up by the end of this week! What will happen! Always up for fresh ideas! 


	10. To the rescue

**A/N**: The drama continues. ...

* * *

Darien was surprisingly standing there, with a glare in his eyes. "She said to stop DIP STICK!" Ben turned around abruptly,letting go of Serena."Let me handle this" He stalked tord Darien."What's your problem dude!" Pushing him "First you come up and interrupt my dinner with Serena and now you come and mess up our buisness. Who do you think you are!" Pushing him back Darien said "For your information , Serena is one of my good friends and I came to protect her from getting hurt by YOU!" "What ever is happening between me and Serena that's our private buisness!" Ben agrued back. Darien looked at Ben pethetically and then looked at Serena "Is it not true that this guy was trying to force himself on you?" Serena looked at Ben's angry face and then at Darien's gentle expression."Well, yes that was true, But there is no need for this argument" Ben looked back at Darien "You see, there is no need for this, so you can just keep walkin' " Darien smirked " I'll be here if you ever need me Serena" and he walked past them. "JEEZZ WHO DOES THAT SON OF A BITCH THING HE ..." He looked back were Serena was suppose to be but she wasn't there. "SHITTTT!"

Serena had gone to follow Darien. When he was outside of the school she went up to him " Thank you for trying to protect me. How did you know I was there?" Darien looked down at the blonde haired beauty. He traced her jaw bone with his finger "I'm just protecting what is mine" He put a hand on her shoulder .Serena brushed his hand gently off. "I have no idea what you're talking about." His fragrance and warmth of his hand was familiar to her for some reason. "Do you remember finding yourself in your bed last night, after the attack?" Darien asked. Serena couldn't believe this "You were the one who was there!" Darien laughed softly. "Ya, after I ran off that guy" How did he know about the attack. Was he following her? "How did you know were I lived?" Ashamed he looked away. "I...I follow you home to see you get home safe" Serena didn't know what to say. Was this a good or bad thing." I don't know what to say." "You don't have to say anything , just in return become my girlfriend" He's asking me to be his girlfriend now? "But, I barely know you, plus Ben, well I don't know what's going on with him and me." Taking her hand in his "Forget about that bastard! I was the one who was there for you." Serena flinched and pulled her hand from his "I'll have to think this over , I'll tell you tomorrow" She was about to walk away when she decided to turn around and kiss him on the cheek. It was so soft and smooth. She smiled "Thanks again for protecting me last night.""Hey!"Darien yelled at her. Serena looked back "What happened to all your bruises and cuts?"Serena blushed and said "make-up is a wonderful thing." and turned around to leave.

She didn't know what to think about what just happened. A guy she barely knew just asked her out.Plus he was there last night.Do I have a potential stocker?Well it didn't really matter at the moment. She had to get back to Ben and explain why she just left.Before she turned the corner a hand roughly pulled her arm.A hand went over her mouth.She looked up to see her attacker. Ben was looking around . He looked down at Serena. "Shhhhhh". She bit his hand "You don't have to put your hand over my mouth to shut me up." She pulled away from him. "I don't think this is working Ben."Ben looked at her in shock. "What did I do wrong?" Serena chuckled softly. She couldn't believe this."Well, first of all we've barely known each other more than three days, and you tried to feel me up .Then when I told you to stop you continued to have your way with me.When Darien arrived you started yelling at him for no reason!" Ben rubbed his nose "It's because of that PUNK!" he exploded. "See this is what I'm talking about! I thought I knew you Ben . I guess not!" With that she walked away."You're loosing something good!" Serena turned around "How can I loose something I never had?"

* * *

Maybe it's Ben who is obsessed with Serena? Who know's we'll find out.


	11. Bad News

**A/N:** I advice you to listen to "Sway" It's really a good song. By The way Dogs are the best. Start reading my buddies! Hope you like it!

* * *

Serena stayed up all night thinking about her days events. Ever since the attack she had been really nervous alone. So as a result she got a big hairy dog from the pound. He always jumped in bed with her . The thought of another male in bed with her was unthinkable at the moment.The Relationship between her and Ben was totally over. How could she have fallen for him so quickly. IF that's how American boys are then , Damn them. Clicking on her CD Player she put her favorite song "Sway" By Michael Buble.

Letting free she flopped back on to the bed. Her dream was to be on a dance floor and dance to this song with "that" special guy. That would be so wonderful.

_When marimba rhythms start to play_

Dance with me, make me sway

Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore

Hold me close, sway me more

Like a flower bending in the breeze

Bend with me, sway with ease

When we dance you have a way with me

Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

_Other dancers may be on the floor_

Dear, but my eyes will see only you

Only you have that magic technique

When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins

Long before it begins

Make me thrill as only you know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

You know how

Sway me smooth, sway me now

Forgetting everything but the song. Michael Buble's voice made her think of little bunnies and clouds. The phone rang "BLING…. BLING……" It scared the Shit out of Serena. She picked it up.

"Hello?" Serena asked

"Hello? Serena?" said a familiar voice.

Where had she heard this voice before. "Mom?Is that you?"

"Oh honey, Serena, you can't even remembered your mother's voice!" The women giggled on the other line.

How could I forget my own mother's voice. Has it been that long?

"Ha MOM! It been a while, How are you doing!" asked Serena.

"Oh alright…………"

Serena frowned . Her mother always made her feel guilty about leaving her 2 years ago.

"Oh mom! You're alright, I'm coming to visit this summer after High School's over"

The one reason she left was because her drunken father use to beat up on her every night. As so did he do with her Mother. That's one reason she was so cautions around guys.

"I have to tell you something Serena………………." Serena's mother stopped in mid-sentence.

Serena heard soft whimpering in the background. Her mother was crying . Not often did she witness this. Her mother was strong.

"What's wrong mother?" Serena asked gently.

"You shouldn't blame your father for beating you like that years ago. He's a better man. You should forgive him." her mother whimpered.

What was going on here. What was wrong with her mother. Forgive her father for beating her up for so many years. She STILL loved her father with all her heart after all of that. But she could never forgive him.  
"MOTHER! What's wrong with you. You were a witness, you saw him try to kill me. Why would you want me to forgive him!" Serena yelled into the phone. She always questioned if her family loved her.

"Serena……I…..I…..love…you….but……." The crying became louder.

"MOM, TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!" Serena pleaded .

" YOUR FATHER'S DEAD!"

* * *

Reviews! Thanks for all the review!


	12. What are you doing here?

A/N: Emotional I tell ya! " Sad music is really good for this chapter! Deepens the effect.

This thing won't let me put the web site on it! don't worry!

* * *

OH MY GOD! Serena hung up the phone. Starting to cry hysterically she threw herself back on the bed. Why did everything bad happen to her. Was she just a magnet for bad luck.She didn't really care that her father died. Good for him. But at the same time she felt really guilty.Did he die because she left. Why couldn't her mother just leave him! That bastard. CREAK 

Serena turned around to her window. The window was open and the curtains were moving in the wind. Her nerves started to rush. "Who's there!" Serena called out.

"Why are you crying?" a male voice came from behind Serena.

The hairs on her back stood up. Gripping the pillow in front of her . She was ready to strike. Swinging fast she hit the invader!

The black haired boy lay on the floor. It as Darien! Why was he every were she was?

"What are you doing here ! This is my apartment!" Serena yelled . Tears still in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Darien asked gently.

"What's it to you! Now get out of my apartment! NOW!" Serena's pillow was on the ready to make another blow.

"Why do you think I'm such a creep?"

"No one just appears in a person's apart without permission!"

"I was just checking on how you were doing"

"I don't know you! This is my private business!"

"That doesn't matter."

Darien started moving closer

"Don't take another step!"

He put his foot down again

Serena Jumped

"I won't hurt you!"

His eyes were so familiar. Like she knew him from another past life. Warth filled his eyes.

Serena started to whimper

"Just please leave! I'm begging you! I have enough problems."

What's wrong with this guy. He is a stalker!

" Why are you so scared!" He moved his arms in from of his.

Tears started coming down Serena eyes .This was just too much for her. She was scared out of her mind. What as he going to do! She felt so weak.

"I have no reason not to be!Who are you!"

Darien smiled "You know me. You just don't remember…"

He caressed her cheek with is finger tip and pulled his hand back.

FREAK!

"You're crazy!"

"Let me show you."

Darien make his way tord her .Serena started to shack violently .All of a sudden Serena was against the wall. Darien's tall body hovering over hers.

" BASTARD! Let go of me!Let go of me!" She pushed on his chest .It was no use. Why couldn't she do anything!

His grip tightened...

**

* * *

**

**Tense situation! I feel really sorry what I'm putting Serena through.**


	13. Burning

**Author's Notes**:Sorry for the long wait. I've just finished school and all. Now I'm in Kentucky with my grand parents for a summer vacation. I'm so happy the have a wordpad on their computer. I can finally finish chapter 13. I'm still searching for what to do for this chapter. but it's coming along. Hope you injoy whatever you read. This is like a soap opera or something. Okay here it goes. .

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Sailor Moon. I really don't want to. But there are some cool characters and all , and themes!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

Darien closed in for a kiss.

Serena turned her head so his lips landed on her rosy cheek.

"Don...'...t"

"Don't be afraid to look at me, Serena" Darien whispered .

He turned her head back to his. He looked into her eyes.

His lips caressed hers softly.

Out of sight he pulled out a brilliantly red rose. He pressed the thorns with his fingers to make sure they were sharp enough.

Making sure his grip was still tight he made a slightly deep cut on Serena's arm.

"AHHHHHH!"

Serena looked down at her bleeding arm. Slow torture.

"What are you doing?"

Darien Just smiled evily

He abruply pulled her arm against his mouth.

He quickly licked the wound.

The sweet taste of her blood was too much for him.

Serena moaned deeply.

This isn't suppose to be happening. But it feels so good.

He started to lick it even faster.

Out of no were he bit into the wound.

Serena screamed , pulling away .

"What kind of animal are you!"

Darien was smiling about something

"What are you smiling about, you just bit me!" Serena said the frustrated Serena

The Cresent moon on Serena's head was showing brightly. It was half there but it kept glowing

brightly.

Serena touched her forehead. It burnt her hand.

She looked at Darien's head ,it had the same symbol.

"What's happening!"

She ran to the mirror closest to her, There was a Cresent moon on her forhead , just like Darien's.

" I told you , we were meant to be together!" Darien barked

As quick as lightning Darien pressed him forehead against her's

A burning sensation went over her.

She tried to pull away, but he was like steel.

There was darkness.

An Out of breathe Darien looked down at Serena's collapes body.

He collected her body and disappeared into the night.

to be continued...

* * *

Thanks for reading , if you did. Okay some one asked a question about why Serena kept saying she didn't know Darien in Chap. 12. Sorry I didn't explain it well enough. She new him but she didn't know him personally, when she was younger. So heehehhehe...they're like strangers. ; ) . This chapter is weird.

If you want to know more about me you can visit me at myspace.

It won't let me put a html on so I have to spell out the site.

www dot myspace dot com slash devine underscore ( ) meow

updating soon!


	14. Silver hair, purple eyes, whispers

**Author's Notes**: Here we go again! I'm liking this story as well. It makes me so excited to continue this story!  
You guys inspired me so deeply I'm going to try and finish this fic!

**Disclosure**: I DON'T own Sailor Moon, though I would like to see a real life Seiya someday!

_**Chapter 14 **_

* * *

****

"Prince Diamond , It's ready" Emerald bowed in front of her beloved prince

"Very nice, Finally I'll be able to touch your lovely milky skin" The handsome silver haired, purpled eyed prince whispered.

"How Long will it last ?" Diamond questioned

"About 2 weeks" Emerald replied .

The Only picture he had of her, he stared up at the re-sized poster.

Her Gold hair fell over her delicate solders, were her pearl bracelet lay on her small wrist.

"That damn Prince Mamoru gave you that bracelet didn't he!" His purpled eyes narrowed into a glare.

"After your mine, I'll be the only one giving you bracelets!"

He stormed out of the dark room leaving Emerald standing there alone

She Glared up at Queen Serenity.

"What does he see in you any ways?" Emerald asked herself.

* * *

_School Room _

"Were's Serena Today?" Raye asked Seiya across from her

"I have no idea, she's late everyday , but she's never missed a class." Seiya answered, tapping his pencil against his hair.

Serena's Friends were starting to worry about her whereabouts.

Her parents didn't live with her anymore, who would know about her whereabouts?

Maybe her landlord would know.

After school Seiya visited Serena's apartment. (_She gave him a spear key for emergency_)

Everything was in tacted , he went into her room and the window was wide open.

He closed it, Were could you be Serena?

* * *

"Oh my darling , we're together again" Darien bend down and kissed Serena softly on the lips.

_(Let me interrupt the story for a second. Okay , Darien already knows he is the prince of the earth. He kidnaps Serena and takes her back to the moon kingdom.  
Serena's memory had been deleted, she doesn't even know she's Sailor Moon yet. All she knows is this crazy guy thinks he's a prince and thinks she is his soul mate. I'd be freaked out as well.) _

How can I make Serena remember she's the moon princess?

Why doesn't she remember?

Darien wanted to changed Serena into a proper royal dress.

I guess I really freaked her out. She's dead

He slowly walked over to the bed.Trying.not to make a noise.

She looked like an angel , with how her hair fell over her rosy cheeks and her plump pink lips.

How could a girl have this affect on him.

He had many beautiful women in his time, but this one was different.

She was wearing a casual gray shirt , with PJ bottoms.

Is she wearing a bra?

He pulled her shirt to the side of her shoulder .

Damn it! She's wearing a black one.

"It's so long since I've seen your bare skin, Serenity" Darien gulped.

Serena Stirred and moved to a different position.

His hands were trembling.

He pulled her shirt over her head.

He held his breath for a second, seeing if she awoke.

She still lay there silent.

Darien looked down at the shirt in his hands.

He adored it.

He hugged it smelling the lavender sent.

"I loved you too much to undress you without you knowing it"

Breathing deeply he coved her with a nice silk sheet.

There was a knock at the door.

"Enter"

* * *

An older women with Serena's hair due peeked into the door.

"Is my daughter all right Prince Mamoru?"

"Yes, but she doesn't remember anything."

Queen Serenity glanced down at her teenage daughter.

"She's grown so much, I'm so happy she's been safe all these days on earth"

Darien chuckled

"Don't worry, I've been watching her, maybe I was a little too forward with her, I kind of freaked her out"

Queen Serenity giggled.

"In time she'll remember. I see , you've already taken her shirt off , hu?" Serenity chuckled knowingly.

Darien blushed hiding the shirt behind his back."It's not like that, I just wanted to change her into a nice dress, that's all"

"Oh Mamoru,don't be ashamed , she is your future wife "

"That's right , but I need to respect her and not freak her out anymore"

"Well, call me when she wakes up, okay?"

"Ya, don't worry queen, I'll make sure to do so" He nodded in worry.

Will she remember?

* * *

_(Minao is a made-up name for the scientist)_

"How shall I do this , Minao?" Prince Diamond asked the castle's scientist.

"Well, all you have to do is drink half of this potion, and kiss princess serenity" Minao smiled satisfied with himself.

"Perfect, So after that she'll be mine?"

"Absolutely right, until it doesn't work anymore."

"What are you talking about"

"Well if she see's her real true love again , and makes eye contact ,her memory will start coming back"

"What do you mean her "real" true love. I am the only guy she will ever be with!"

"Wow, I didn't mean anything about what I said. You can't make a women love you."

"Oh,oh,well I'll show you, I'll prove you wrong"

Diamond got really close to Minao.

"She WILL love me!" He growled.

* * *

Serena woke up with a really comfortable sheet one her.

"Ohhhhhhh! What a wonderful sleep!" Serena yawned

She looked around, She didn't recognize were she was.

The gold bed post , and elegant designs.

"Were am I?"

She got up , too look at herself in a mirror.

"Jeeze it's cold in here" She hugged herself.

She felt her own skin.

"WHAT!"

Quickly she ran to the mirror, she was shirtless.

"I don't remember taking OFF my shirt!"

" Was it that bastard Darien?"

How humiliating!

_Serena..._

A deep voice just whispered my name !

That's didn't sound like Darien!

She was still starring in the mirror.

A partial view of a silver haired guy into view in the mirror.

Who ever it was looked at her longingly

He was saying something.

She leaned in slightly to see what he was saying

She didn't really want to know , but she was just curious.

"_I love you_" He whispered.

She jumped backwards.

Diamond smiled knowing he had an effect on her.

The younger version of Serenity was beautiful.

The man disappeared.

"Who the hell was that!"

* * *

Darien was in his library reading a book when he heard a man's voice

_She'll mine!_

How does that voice sound familiar?

Could it be...

Prince Diamond!

_To be continued...in Chapter 15 _

**Author's Notes**: What do you think! I though I would put Prince Diamond in the picture. To let him have a chance with Princess Serenity! It's getting even better!  
Ohhhh, and you thought the drama was over, eh? No not by a long run! What will come next!

Ideas? Review and let me know your ideas! .

**PEACE OUT! **

_Until next time... _


	15. Refusing to come out

**A/N** : Hope you like this chapter, I wouldn't mind if Darien kidnapped me! . (Evil laughing) I'll be posting some links to my illustrations for this story on my profile! Chow!

* * *

_Now, How did I get here_ Serena thought.

_  
The last thing I remember happening was that weird guy Darien hitting me on the head._

The Crescent moon was still there.

_Maybe I should look out of the window. _

She walked over to the window and looked out, it was breathtaking.

There was a gold fountain that splashed water onto a marble floor.

The trees were the greenest trees she's ever seen.

White Columns lined the entrance to the castle she was in.

Serena closed the curtains , scared and astonished about what she just saw.

_Were am I ? _

There was a knock on the grand door.

Serena scooted tord the door, flattening herself against the wall next to the door.

"Who is it?" She asked scared out of her mind

"It's Darien." Darien said carefully , trying not to scar her.

Serena put her hand on the door handle about to open it, but changed her mind and locked it instead.

"YOU BASTARD! WERE AM I? YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP ME LIKE THIS , AND TAKE ME TO A PLACE LIKE...LIKE...THIS! YOU HAVE TO EXPLAIN YOUSELF!"

She was yelling mostly because she was so frightened.

Darien layed his head against the door.

"Serena, Just let me explain"

He tried to open the door , but it was locked.

"Open the door darling, there's nothing to be scared of." he said as calmly as he could.

Serena started to pace around the room.

"Oh now you think you can call me darling! What kind of freak are you! Take me home!"

Darien looked down at the ground.

"If you would just let me explain, you would understand, so just open the door."

Serena continued to pace.

"NO!"

Darien let go of the door handle.

"Okay then, I won't make you come out."

"But could you at least come out for dinner.They'll be other people out here, to make you feel safe."

Serena kicked the door.

"What do you expect me to come out in, my bra and pants. Were you the one who took off my shirt!"

Darien had forgotten about that.

"Well,yes, but I changed my mind and thought I would let you change yourself."

It was silent

"There's a dress on your bed for you to change into, I hope you come out for dinner and my explanation."

Darien disappeared around the corner

"What makes you think , I'll come out!" Serena yelled

There was no reply

_He thinks I'm going to go out there, but I am kind of hungry...I'm really hungry. _

_  
He said there were going to be other people out there. _

_  
How bad could it be. _

_  
You're crazy Serena! I bet he's going to ambush you right when you get out there. _

_  
Well, that's just a chance you'll have to take! _

_  
Fine! _

Serena started to strip off her clothes. She looked down at the beautiful dress that lay on the bed.

It was a lavender floor length dress, with shiny crystals surround the bottom and the neck line.

_Ohhhh,fancy. _

The dress fit her perfectly, showing off all the right curves.

The mirror made it look even better.

_"You're beautiful Serenity." _

The silver haired guy was there in the mirror again.

Prince Diamond looked up and down Serena's body.

He disappeared

_  
Creepy! _

Serena slowly opened the door, peaking out.

_  
Ohhhhhh! _

It was a long hall way with Knight suits lining the stone walls.

Tall Columns with sculptured angles lined the hall as well.

Serena looked down at the shiny marble floor.

She could see her reflection.

Serena walked down the long hallways her slippers making a clicking noise every time she moved.

"Were am I suppose to go!"

_This place is like a maze. _

She passed a beautiful library, but just passed by.

She jumped back.

What kind of place is this, so many books.

Serena was never a big reader , but the sight of all these books were awwwwed by her.

The leather covered books called to her.

She slid one out, it was called.

"The Black Moon Kingdom"

She was about to open it when a shiver went down her spin , making her leap back , banging into something solid.

The book landed on the floor, the room was pretty dimly lit.

Serena's hands felt there was up something that felt like clothe, flesh, then hair.

There was light enough that she could see that she had her hands on either side of a man's face.

"AHHH!" Serena screamed.

"I see you decided to come out of your room." Darien smiled.

Darien was wearing an all black tux, with a lavender tie, to match Serena's Dress. There was a white shirt underneath the tux , that was opened a little to

show off his toned chest. His hands were in his pockets. He was like 2 Feet taller than the petite Serena.

His eyes , were like drowning in a deep blue sea. Drawing you in slowly.

"Well don't you look dashing , Darien" Serena said slyly

She covered her mouth, she couldn't believe that she just said something like that.

She blushed in embarrassment.

This was the guy that kidnapped her, but why did she just warm up to him like that.

Darien took Serena's hand from her mouth and kissed it.

"Like wise, you look pretty good yourself, Sweet Serena"

Serena snatched her hand out of his.

"So you said that...there was ...food...some were" She mumbled.

What was happening her, all of a sudden she was shaky.

"Follow , Moi!" Darien announced prancing away.

_That means "Me" in French! _

_  
See, I had learned something from school. _

"Oh before we go can I tell you something" She asked to the prancing Darien.

He turned around, standing closely to Serena.

"Well, It's weird , but there's a silver haired guy that keeps appearing in the mirror in my room."

_He must think I'm insane or something_.

Darien was serious all of a sudden.

"Really, Well don't worry, I'll take care of it, let's go to dinner."

He started to walk again.

Serena grabbed his arm.

"Do you know who he is?"

Darien looked away for a second and then said darkly .

" It's the prince of the dark moon kingdom, Prince Diamond"

_Why did that name sound so familiar to her. _

"Who is he?"

Darien chuckled, and grabbed Serena by the shoulders pressing her into his chest.

"I'll explain after dinner"

He guided her chin up to look up to him.

_Oh no, he's going to kiss you again. _

Serena was paralyzed , she didn't move or try to get away.

Darien laid a butterfly kiss on Her lips.

_  
Ahhhh, that felt so good! _

Serena's eye were still closed when Darien lifted his head.

He smiled in happiness.

Taking advantage of this situation he leaned down to kiss her sweet lips again.

Serena felt his lips on hers again.

This time it was more urgent.

_I can't move, Darien's hand is groping my neck._

_  
This is so nice, though. _

She put her hand on his chest, relaxing.

Kissing Darien back.

After the kiss they were both dreamy looking.

"Let us go to dinner"

Darien gave his arm to her.

She took it.

Serena was Flushed

_I wonder why I'm already warming up to him already, for gods sake , he did kidnap me from my normal life. _

_But, this all starting to feel normal to me._

It was going to be hard for her to resist Darien's irresistible touches.

* * *

A/N This chapter is a little long than the other ones! 


	16. I'll sleep on the floor

**Author's Notes**: Damn it! School started the 17th! I can't believe it! It's so disappointing, but that's not going to stop me from continuing this juicy Fanfic! I have some tricks up my sleeve! Just wait you'll see! Here we go , let's continue this fanfic!

**P.S**

I have a link were you can see some fan art I did for Sailor Moon and all! If you want you can take a peek!

**Disclosure:** So no one thinks I stole Sailor moon or something! It's a cartoon for gods sakes! Sexy Anime Guys!

Darien's hand gripped Serena's protectively .

His tux shoulder brushed against her bare arm.

A chill went down her spine.

Two knights opened two grand gold doors to a magnificently lit dinning room. A dozen sparkling people sat at the long table.

Serena looked around , she didn't recognize any one at the table,but...

She moved closer the table.

"REI!"

There sat her beautiful brunette friend.

Rei smiled delighted to see the Princess.

"Princess Serenity, it's been a while"

She stood up and shook Serena's hand.

Darien had moved to a chair and pulled it out, waiting for Serena to sit down.

She slowly slumped into the chair, confused about what was going on.

"Why did you just call me Princess Serenity,Rei?"

Rei giggled,

"Silly, You're the Princess of the Moon Kingdom. How hard did you hit your head any ways?"

Darien Sat down at the end of the table.

Serena looked at him questionably.

"You were reborn as Serena on Earth. After the Moon was attacked , that was the only choice the Queen had. She knew you would grow up , and mature on earth,

and then one day , she would bring you back to your rightful thrown."

Darien straightened his bow

"That was my duty, as Prince of the Earth, I brought you back to the moon"

Serena was astonished.

"WE'RE ON THE MOON. WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE!"

Darien rubbed his sexy black hair (just added sexy for fun )

"I didn't want to scar you in anyway"

"So..." Serena was trying to soak this all in.

"I'm the "Princess" of the Moon, and I was born here...and my parents...are my earth parents my real parents?"

Darien was looking nervous now.

This is harder than I ever imagined it to be.

"You're the Moon Queen's daughter, Queen Serenity"

"THE QUEEN HAS ARRIVED" The door man announced.

A big smile appeared on Darien's face.

"You get to meet your real mother today!"

The gleaming doors opened in slow motion.

A silver high heel appeared first, then part of a crystal dress appeared.

Serena's mouth was open by now.

It was breath taking for some reason for Serena.

Long Silver hair appeared, and then ...and then most elegant face appeared.

A pair of crystal blue eyes shimmered on a thin faced women.

Darien stood up quickly walking to the elegant women .

He bowed , kissing her hand.

"Queen Serenity, Welcome."

Queen Serenity put a hand up to her mouth smiling.

"Well thanks you Prince Mamoru"

His name is Prince Mamoru?

The Queen's eyes landed on Serena.

"Oh..my, I can't believe it!"

She ran to ward Serena, pulling her into a bear hug.

Serena stood there frozen.

The Queen's touch felt so...motherly.

Queen Serenity pulled back , looking down at her teenager daughter.

Tears started to fill her eyes.

"I never thought I would ever see you again"

Serena's eyes were filling with tears for no reason. She whipped them , but they kept coming back.

"Moootttthhhhheeeerrr?"

Serena had a flashback of a time of her and her Mother.

Queen Serenity rubbed Serena's arm.

"Shall we eat?"

A plump chief irrupted out of some doors shouting..

"DINNER IS SERVED"

Serena and the queen chatted the whole time they ate, catching up on lost time.

The dozen other people looked at them admiringly.

Serena yawned. She covered her mouth ashamed of what she just did.

" Sorry about that, I'm not bored or anything."

The Queen smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you."

Serena glanced over at Prince Mamoru.

Surprisingly he was staring at her already.

It was like he was studying her , or something.

" Well, I was about to go to bed ,when Mamoru transported me, so I'm kind of tired."

Queen Serenity looked side ways at the Prince.

"I don't blame you, well I guess that means we should get ready for bed."

Serenity gestured at The prince.

He came out of his daydream stage and made his way to ward the Queen.

"Yes my Queen"

She grabbed his hand and Serena's

"Show the Princess to your room"

Darien flushed

Quietly Darien said " Are you sure she's ready for this?"

"Of coarse she is, you guys are getting married in a month, better get used to it ."

WHAT!

Serena laughed nervously patting the queen's arm.

" What do you mean , Getting married?"

Queen looked at Mamoru and then Serena.

"You haven't told her yet Prince?"

"Not really, I wanted things to go kind of slow for her, so she can get aggusted and everything"

"Well now's a good time!"

She dug in a little pocket on her dress. She pulled out a sparkling ring.

She pushed it on Serena's finger.

"You guys are engaged now, Now Darien show her to your chamber."

Darien looked at her.

"Now"

The Queen walked away , waving good bye.

This should be interesting...

The Queen thought to herself.

Serena silently followed Darien down the long stone halls. She was getting kind cold now. Goose bumps started forming on her arms.

Darien looked back at the shivering Serena.

"Are...are you cold?"

Serena just looked at him flushed.

Darien took this as a 'yes'.

He pulled off his overcoat and wrapped it around Serena's arms.

His nose was inches away from hers.

She looked up at his up close face.

"tha...thank you, you're so nice"

Darien kept his hands on her covered arms.

He could help himself , he was so close to her, so close to his love .

He pushed his kissable lips against her pink plump lips.

His hands when to her cheeks pulling her face closer to his , to deepen the kiss.

Jeeezzeee , why can't I do anything!

Serena kissed him back.

Darien's other hand creeped down her stomach and to her back , jerking her abdominal closer to his solid stomach.

The kiss was becoming bruising , but it was so good.

Her mouth felt so good on his, how could he have lived without this for so long.

His hand groped at her leg, pulling her dress up to her hips , exposing her bare soft thigh.

He rubbed up and down her thigh.

With out knowing it , Serena striated his leg with hers.

Her hand went to his shoulder blade pushing him closer to her.

Serena's body was now not even cold , it was boiling hot.

It's too good, too good!

Darien pulled away abruptly.

leaving a pucker lipped Serena.

" I want you so bad , but it's not the time."

He placed a kiss on her forehead.

He lead her to a room opening the door.

There was only one bed.

The still flushed Serena looked up at the Darien.

"Tonight I'll sleep on the floor"

He nudged Serena into the room.

**Author's Notes**: What do you think? You likin' what is happin'? I am! Till next time!


	17. Different moments, Same feelings

**Author's notes**: Has anyone visited my art site? If not you should, you're missing a good thing.

. j/k

Thanks for all the review guys! I love all of you!

Do any of you have any requests on art? If so just put it in your review. Most likely next time I update the story you'll find that picture on my site(blog)!

Come on guys! I need some ideas!

Hope you guys are liking my fic!

Serena came out of the bathroom in a long,white night gown.

Darien was turned around pulling down the sheets of Serena's bed.

_How could the queen do this to me, she knows how much I want Serena right now!_

I'm just going to turn the light off and lay on the floor!

"You don't have to sleep on the floor because of me."

The timid voice came from behind Darien's back.

Before turning around he took a deep breathe.

"You're bed's ready Princess, I hope you have..."

The site before Darien was...SEXY!

There stood the beautiful blonde , in a floor length night gown. But it clung to her plump breast so...nicely.

Serena looked at the open-mouth Darien , then down at her gown.

_What's so amazing about this thing?_

"Do...Do, you like it?"

Darien blinked.

"It..It's very nice." Darien answered guarded.

Serena spotted a penny on the floor.

In the process of bending down, her small plump breast bunched up in front of the night gown.

Darien's mouth went dry.

He licked his lips.

All he wanted to do , was to bend down and snuggle his face right in there.

_Ohhhhhhh, what paradise that would be!_

Darien hit himself.

He took hold of Serena's shoulders.

"Ahhhh...I'll get that for you" Darien chuckled nervously.

At the moment Darien was wearing a black tight shirt. Which was open at the middle of his stomach.

Serena glanced at his six-pack!

She wanted so much to caress there.

_KIDNAPPER, KIDNAPPER!_

"Here you go." Darien handed the penny over.

Darien had forgotten about Prince, He would take care of that tomorrow.

"It's a lucky penny!"

Serena kissed his cheek in thanks, then jumped into the bed.

"I hope it's comfortable"

Darien spread a comforter on the side of the bed.

Serena patted the bed

Darien glanced up.

It was so welcoming.

"You're sleeping with me tonight"

She would have never had done this before,

but they were going to get married. It was natural.

"No...I don't think I can do that" Darien scratched his head.

Serena crossed her arms in disappointment.

"The floor is more comfortable!"

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Serena decided to use her power.

"That's a command Prince Mamoru!"

Darn never went against another royal, plus Serena had a very scary look on her face.

"Fine"

He placed a pillow next to Serena's head.

He plumped it up and slid under the sheets next to Serena.

He reached out and turned the night-light off.

Darien felt hands on his face.

_so, warm!_

Then a moist mouth over his.

He moaned deep in his throat.

_Serena, you're crazy!_

It was a short kiss though.

"Thanks" Serena whispered.

Darien couldn't help himself , he enclosed Serena in a bear hug, holding on for dear life.

_I'll never let go!_

Serena smiled , happy !

They fell asleep that way.

REVIEW!


	18. Close and Personal

**_A/N :Sorry it took so long to bring this chapter up! God , first month of school and my grades are all messed up! But I fixed them up! I don't think anyone reads this so I'm just going to start typing now. hope you like this wicked fanfic! . I love you all for all the review and everything._**

**Chapter 18**

_Ahh..I get to see your beautiful face again! _

Prince Diamond stood in front of his tall elegant mirror.

The one place were he could glance down at the forbidden Moon

Princess.

_If only I could touch you for one moment... _

He looked at the room , It was empty.

_That's weird... _

This was the only place were he could look down at his women.

Someone disturbed this. Someone took that away from him.

There was a barrier stopping him from seeing anything.

_PRINCE MAMORU! _

Diamond strolled to his thrown.

Picking up his red wine, swirling it around.

His purpled eyes lightened up.

"We shall just have to get close and personal then." He purred

Diamond was a member of the Black Moon Kingdom , but had never

been banned from the Silver Moon Kingdom's lands.

Though Prince Mamoru despised Prince Diamond, he had no power to

run him off.

"Sweet Revenge"

Diamond closed his eyes.

"Good morning sleepyhead"

Darien touched a strand of Serena's golden hair.

Serena opened her eyes, blushing, then yawning innocently.

"Go...good morning Darien"

Darien cleared his throat.

"I'd rather you call me by my proper name Prince Mamoru. I'll do the

same, I'll call you Princess Serenity"

_How can he be announcing this so early, he doesn't waste time. _

Serena hopped off the bed and walked tord the bathroom.

"What ever you say , Prince Mamoru"

After Mamoru was sure that Serenity was safe he got dressed in his

proper royal gowns.

He was sitting peacefully in his library when there was a knock at the

door.

"Enter" He gestured for the maid to enter.

" Master, Prince Diamond has entered the castle, he acquires your

attention on a ...matter"

Mamoru was clueless

"What matter would this be?"

"Um, He said it was private"

Mamoru shook his head.

_Prince Diamond is up this playing his games again! _

"Have I disappointed the Prince?"

"No..No, tell Diamond I'll be out shortly"

The maid bowed

"Yes , Master"

When the door closed , his jaw tightened.

_I have to protect Serenity from Diamond. _

The hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Mamoru was not sure of himself.

He didn't know what he would do if he saw that smirk on Diamond's face.

_I'll hurt him if he lays a hand on my Serenity! _

Mamoru stood up and replaced his book on the bookshelf.

Anger spilled through his veins.

His fist went into the nearest wall.

_SHIT!_

Diamond smoothed out his silver hair.

He glanced around at his white surroundings.

_So much welcoming than my dark castle _

He heard timid footsteps behind him.

Turning around Swiftly , he startled the maid

_Why do I always do that to women? _

" Mamoru will be out shortly , Diamond"

Diamond could tell that the maid was taken by his dashing looks

He took hold of her small gloved hand, kissing it.

"Thank you...Madam"

That sent the maid over the edge.

She ran off giggling to herself.

Serena was casually walking through the halls.

No one had given her any instructions to do anything, so she decided

to explore the gigantic castle.

While goggling she glanced at something usual, but familiar.

There stood a lean, tall guy with silver hair

She could see a black earring pointing from his ear.

Most of it was hidden buy his shiny Silver hair.

He was wearing a royal white suit.

While Serena was wide eyed and starring,

The guy turned around.

This took Serena by surprise.

She leaped behind a thick column, hoping it was hiding her.

Diamond caught a glimpse of a white dress.

_Who's that? _

Diamond slowly tip-toed tord the column, curious of who was hiding.

_(He was known for being sneaky) _

Serena's heart was beating fast now

_It's that guy from the mirror. What in the world is he doing here? _

Whoever was hiding , Diamond decided to scare he/she.

Serena moved her head to look around the column.

Diamond had jumped at the same time, sending Serena bult right up ,

straight against the column.

He scared her so bad.

Diamond was laughing , then he stopped ,

looking back at his victim.

Serena caught her breathe

Diamond's eyes widened

Striking lavender eyes met Crystal Blue eye

They both said in unison

"IT...IT'S YOU!"

**_E/N Ohhhhhhhhhhh...O Wicked of me! heheheheh 'till next_**

**_chapter pips! I'm bad!_**


	19. Lip agaist lip

**Author's Notes: Ya, never listen to music while you're writing a fanfic. Sad music is the worst, it make you write really sad things. I'm hopping you're liking the fanfic so far. I never knew it was going to go as far as 19 chapters. I'm very surprised, I don't know when it's going to end either so , no idea. Well hope you like this chapter. It's going more in detail in D/U and M/U relationships. It's getting exciting. If you are a Seiya/Usagi fan you should read my other fanfic "Everytime We Touch" . It's going pretty well as well: )**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19

Lip on Lip

_Yes , this is the guy from the mirror. _

"W..w...who are you? "

Prince Diamond put a hand against his elegant white suit.

"I am Prince Diamond, Son of the Dark Moon Kingdom.I'm surprised that Prince Mamoru hasn't told you about  
me"

Serena was pressed up against the column.

"Well he did start telling me about the Dark Moon Kingdom , then I think he forgot to continue . Why are you here any  
way?"

One of Diamond's arms went to the side of one of Serena's shoulders.

"I should be asking you the same question Princess Serenity" Diamond said while steadily looking at Serena.

"Wh..what do you mean, what kind of question?"

Now Serena was a little scared.

Diamond was looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"I saw you hiding behind this column , why ?" Diamond knocked his fist against the column itself.

_That's kind of scary _

"Well...I was just exploring this castle and then I saw someone I didn't know , and then I thought , that's the  
guy that always stares at me in the mirror."

Diamond chuckled

"So you know who I am from our...mirror visits..eh?" His eyebrows raised .

Diamond's other arm went on the other side of Serena's shoulders.

"Ya, I guess you can say that"

Serena glanced at Diamond's arms , capturing her against the column.

"Oh really?" Diamond smiled to himself.

Keeping a straight , unreadable face , he slowly moved his hands closer to Serena's head.

"Ya , that's what I was doing." Serena wasn't paying attention to Diamond's hands.

_Is he even listening to me? _

Oh coarse Diamond was, he was just trying to get closer to her , with out her realizing it.

"Uhhhuhhh" said under his breath sarcastically.

Oh , he's one of those annoying people, who doesn't even listen to what you say.

Serena gets frustrated really fast.

"What you don't believe me!" She asked confused.

"Of coarse I do" Diamond answered blankly.

His hands slowly enclosed Serena's head.

The touch of Diamond's hands on her head startled her.

_How I've longed to touch you , Princess. _

Some how in the middle of their conversation Diamond had closed the cap between their bodies.

"What are you doing!" an alarmed Serena asked.

"Just touching you, is that all right?" Diamond asked innocently

Heat started to rise up Serena's cheeks.

This Prince Diamond was a handsome man. But Serena didn't know who he was.

She was suppose to get married in a week too!

This is the guy who just looks at you in the mirror. He must be weirdo.

Serena didn't know what to say .

She just stood there looking up at the tall man pressed against her.

_SAY SOMETHING! _

"I...I...I"

Scared that Princess Serenity was going to deny him his plea ,

Diamond pressed his lips against hers, without permission.

_He's kissing me! _

Serena had no idea how much Diamond had waited for this moment. Not even the slightest idea.

Even if he had to do this without permission or consent from the Princess , he was going to kiss her.

Serena pressed her small hand against Diamond's hard chest.

Trying to push him away , but this was taken the wrong way .

Diamond's mouth pressed harder against her half open mouth.

"S...stoo..." Serena tried to say stop in between breathes.

For no apparent reason her heart started to beat fast.

_No, not from excitement! _

Serena's lips were intoxicating to Diamond.

Making him want more , and more.

Not wanting anyone to disturb this wonderful moment , Diamond gripped Serena's hips and turned her against the wall hidden by the column.

"Owww!" Serena half said before Diamond's lips were kissing her again.

Diamond knew pain was part of pleasure.

The sound that Serena just made , turned Diamond on even more.

He was an evil man!

His lips constantly attacked Hers.

A low moan came from Serena's throat.

_What the hell was that , Serena! _

They both forgot they were in the middle of a great hall , making out.

All thoughts left their heads .

All they were thinking about was one another.

Serena's hands started to travel up Diamond neck , tangling themselves in his thick silver hair.

Serena's eyes shot open .

WHAT AM I DOING , THIS ISN'T RIGHT!

She pushed way from the flushed Diamond

"This isn't right" Serena said between deep breathes

"You know you like it. " Diamond said as a last resource.

Diamond stepped closer to the half-alert Serena .

He placed his large white hand against the nape of her neck.

"There's nothing wrong with ...this" Diamond said steadily

Serena looked away guiltily .

Why did this always happen to her .

She always got carried away .

"It's still wrong , even if I don't think it is."

She brushed away his hand.

Her legs started to stretch to run away when Diamond caught her arm and pressed her once again, against the wall.

"I...I love you"

Serena just looked up at the serious Diamond .

With out an answer, once again Diamond captured her lips in a deep passionate kiss.

Putting his heart and soul into it.

They both didn't realize that Prince Mamoru had seen the whole scene.

Passion was going through Diamond again , he was about to deepen the kiss when he was roughly pulled away from his beloved.

A large fist hit his cheek jerking him backwards.

"What the hell is this!"

An angry Prince Mamoru was standing there , heat coming from his body.

Diamond stood there with a bloody cheek .

An innocent Princess Serenity stood against the wall , lips plump from kissing so much.

Diamond smeared the blood away from his face with his white sleeve.

"Ohhh...that's not lady like Prince Mamoru, I thought you knew better."

Mamoru was insulted by this remark , taking big steps , making his way to Diamond again.

Diamond shouted "Evil Eye Attack"

The blast of light sent Mamoru across the room , to hit the wall on the other side of the hall.

"ahhhhahhahah" Mamoru lay there in pain .

"What do you think you're doing Diamond !" Serena screamed.

"What do you think, I'm protecting myself from your jealous to-be husband"

"You don't have to be so rough!"

"Do you have another su..."

Diamond feel to his knees in pain as well.

"What you're deal Diamond! Do you always have to ruin my life!"

Mamoru looked down at the fallen Diamond and then to the frightened Serena .

"What were you doing kiss this piece of SHIT!"

"well..." Serena said timidly

" Don't you remember , we're suppose to get married in a week!"

Some how Serena couldn't remember this little detail .

Loud evil laughter came from the kneeling Diamond .

"Princess Serenity , of coarse she doesn't remember that!"

Mamoru threw his head to the direction of Diamond.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I guess I have to explain this to you . While me and your princess were kissing , I secretly had a sip of some potion before I came to the castle. Making her forget all about you and this damn castle. It's like brainwashing her. In a few minutes she will only remember that I am her real lover and always will be !"

Serena's eyes turned gray . She could not breathe.

Millions of thoughts and memories started to drain out of her head.

She cradled her head with her hands.

Mamoru ran to her for support.

"What's wrong with you , honey?"

Serena stood still against his arm

She looked up at him.

"Who...Who are you?"

This was unbelievable .

"I'm your to-be husband Prince Mamoru."

Serena looked up at him with a blank look on her face.

"I'm sorry , I don't remember you "

Prince Diamond smiled evilly

She looked his direction

"Prince Diamond , What is he talking about?"

Diamond gestured for her to come to him.

"Come, Come darling "

She ran to him .

He covered her with his arms.

"See , she doesn't even remember you "

What Mamoru saw next was crazy

The symbol on Serena's head changed into a black moon symbol.

"Ser...Serena?"

Diamond rubbed Serena's head, kissing it , his lips lingering there.

"It's to late , she's mine now."

In a blink of an eye Diamond had disappeared, leaving Mamoru stand there in horror .

"This must be a dream!"

He looked around , there was no Serena .

"Serena...SERENA!" Mamoru shouted.

* * *

**I'm loving all of the reviews I'm getting so keep it up! If you have any creative ideas for the next chapter please tell me about them. I could use as much help as I can get. So don't be shy and share, I promise if you do , I'll put your idea in the next brilliant chapter! . xoxoxoxoxoxox**


	20. Determined Prince and Queen

**Author's Notes**: _Will Serena go with Mamoru or Diamond? This is a difficult questions. But we will see if who she goes with in the chapter!_

* * *

Know by the whole kingdom, they knew the moon kingdom had the best search system in the whole galaxy. 

Prince Mamoru decided to us this at his advantage.

"So , were do you think he took my Princess?" Mamoru asked the Commander in Chef of the Kingdoms army.

The Commander looked down at his map of the kingdom. Nodding his head.

"Most likely he took her to his Kingdom, The Dark Moon Kingdom." He looked up at his Prince. "We have no map of the Dark Moon

Kingdom, so we'll have to go straight in for the attack, instead of navigating them on the map."

Prince Mamoru was in deep thought. Should he just go and attack the whole kingdom for his Princess.

_I'll do anything to get my Princess Back! _

"Very well Commander, we'll just take his whole kingdom down! If that means I'll get my Princess back , then that's what we'll do" An

evil smile spread across Mamoru's face.

The Commander turned to his trop leader.

"Get the arm together, we're going in!"

The trop leader stomped his foot against the floor.

"Yes Sir!"

He turned and went on his way to notify the army.

The room they were in right now was dark , with only one light bulb lit.

Mamoru looked over his shoulder at Queen Serenity.

"Never did I ever imagine that we would be reunited with the Dark Moon Kingdom."

The Queen's arms were crossed , her eyes starred out at her beautiful Moon Kingdom.

Mamoru settled himself next to his Queen. He bent his knee touching her covered leg.

"What ever do you mean Queen? We are going to get Princess Serenity back."

_I'm determined to ! _

The Queen's caressed her forehead gently.

"I never told you about The Dark Moon Kingdom being United with the Silver Moon Kingdom year ago?"

Prince Mamoru couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You're kidding, that's never happened, has it?"

This was worrying Mamoru. He had never heard anything like this. How could he have never know this information.

_I bet Prince Diamond has knowledge on this subject! _

"This took place about a million years ago , when no one had grudges against anyone , and we were all peaceful. Even the Dark Moon

Kingdom, hard to believe , but it did happen. My great , great , great, great, great , Grandfather fell in love with the Princess of The Dark

Kingdom. Her name was Emildela. There was nothing wrong with their affair so they married and they became the rulers of the Moon

Kingdoms. This lasted for about ten years, and then something went wrong..."

Prince Mamoru's eyes were wide.

"What happened...?"

"Well, Queen Emildela had an affair with another Dark Kingdom royal, and my Grandfather found about this. Filled with jealousy and

betrayal , he banished both of them for the Silver Moon Kingdom. Never allowing them to enter again. So for years after ,their Kingdoms

battled, and it's been that way since that day. One trying to take the power from the other."

"Why was this such a big secret?" Mamoru stood up to get a drink of wine.

" Just think what would have happened if people knew about it. Craziness would happen!"

"I see" Mamoru took a sip of wine, letting it slid down his throat.

" If my darling daughter ..." The Queen avoided the Prince's eyes. "Truly loves Prince Diamond, I can not deny her choice of partners.

Even though , I would just like to keep this kingdom Pure Silver Moon blood, I can not stop her true feeling, or stop her love life."

The Queen knew this was not going to go well with Mamoru.

The wine glass in Mamoru's hand cracked , from his hand's pressure on it.

"What did you say?"

The Queen got up and started to pace around the room.

" I'm just telling the truth of the situation, I don't want to keep anything from you."

Mamoru groaned stretching his head back, left ,and right.

" You know she does not love that bastard of a Prince!"

Mamoru started to pace the room as well.

Serenity looked side ways at the tall handsome Prince.

_He has a temper, or he's jealous _

" I do not know that!"

Prince Mamoru was getting more frustrated every moment. How could the Queen not know her own daughter's feelings for him.

_What if Diamond and my princess have been involved with each other for a while. _

Mamoru stopped in his tracks.

_That can not be, she wouldn't , but I don't know how her personality was on earth...no! _

" I thought you knew your daughter better than that. You know she would never fall for a guy like Diamond! We were engaged to get

married in a week...YOU WERE THE PERSON WHO PUT THE RING UPON HER FINGER!"

Now he was accusing the Queen for all of this.

She took a breath.

" Prince Mamoru, I think I know my daughter better than you will ever know her! Don't be mistaken , If she loves Prince Diamond , you

will NOT stop MY daughter from eloping with him."

Mamoru knew Serenity was the Queen , but she would not talk to him this way. The Future King.

Mamoru stepped toward the Queen .

" I am the Prince of the Earth..."

Another step

" Serena is the Princess of the Moon"

Another step

" Diamond is the Prince of the Dark Moon Kingdom"

Another step

" I'm the Prince who loves your daughter the most"

Two feet and the Prince would have been nose to nose to the with Queen.

Serenity had never seen this side of the Prince. This possessive side.

She stood her ground , she had way more power than Prince Mamoru and Prince Diamond together.

Giving her no reason to be frightened.

" I will get her back!"

He took those two extra steps and was nose to nose to the Queen now.

Her elegant gray-blue eyes looked up at his angry midnight-blue eyes.

" We will get married, and I will become the King of the Moon Kingdom! I wouldn't interfere if I were you!"

The Queen backed up so she wasn't so close to the threatening Prince.

One of her eyebrows raised up , she swiftly turned around, her silver gown flowing in back of her.

She touched the door knob, she turned one more time. With a serious face .

"Will see about that, Prince Mamoru!"

She slammed the door closed.

There Mamoru was ,alone, just standing there. His eyes resembled snakes eyes.

Did he really know what he was getting himself into. Maybe, maybe not!

He let the wine glass fall to the ground, his foot slammed into it, until there was nothing left of it.

His head smacked into the wall.

"FUCK!"

* * *

**Author's End Notes:**

_I have to explain something . The Queen truely doesn't know if her daughter loves Prince Diamond or Prince Mamoru. But She _

_has __promised herself that she will not stop Serena from marrying who ever she wants._


	21. Little Pearl , My Diamond

Author's Notes: This time I decided to write two chapters at a time. Kill one bird with one stone. I love that quote. It's so true. I have nothing to do right now so I'm using my time to finish these two chapter. Even I'm getting exciting. That doesn't happened very often when I write a fanfic like this. I need something to help my brain work faster. Oh thank you all for the reviews! They've helped me a lot, and thank you for all the ideas to help me get through this journey! Keep up the good work!

"I'm changing your name sweetie" Diamond stroked the golden hair on his Princess .

The Black Moon Symbol on her little forehead looked perfect.

It was like it was there , naturally.

"What would you like to call me , My Diamond?" Serena caressed his cheek with her newly polished fingernails.

The Black nail polish looked quite nice on her fingers.

" Let me think of the perfect name for my little cutie" Diamond rubbed his chin, thinking.

There lay Princess Serenity in his lap. Her legs tangled around his waist.

Her fingers felt so good on his face and silver hair.

" Anything would do.." She playfully tickled his neck.

She knew he was ticklish there.

"Ha , stop, that tickles" He let out little chuckles.

"That's why I'm doing it" She kept circling her finger around his neck and shoulders.

Diamond tried his hardest to keep in his laughter.

" Ahhhh, my little pearl , that will do, do you like it?" He looked down at the beautiful girl tickling him.

This was too much.

He started to laugh loud and frequent.

"Come on, no , that's not fair." Serena squeaked

Diamond had turned Serena over on the bed so he was on top of her, arms on either side of her shoulders.

"It was your fault, if you keep this up I'll have to..." Diamond's voice trailed away.

Serena pulled on his white collar .

" What are you going to do, my Diamond?" She smiled pleasantly.

She knew perfectly what he was going to do.

Diamond laid a butterfly kiss on her collar bone.

"Little pearl, you know exactly what I want to do..."

His lips hovered over her's , oh so slowly he pressed his lips against hers.

He lingered there for a sec. then he rolled on his side.

Leaving Serena wanting more.

He didn't want to go to fast with her. He wanted her to appreciate him in that way before he took her.

Respect was the one things he was waiting for both of them to feel for each other.

There were moment when he could see sadness in his little pearl's eyes.

Why?

Unexpectedly Serena jumped on Diamond, startling his chest with her long legs.

" You know you want more..." He whispered in his ear.

She lowered her lips and took his lips , like she wanted to eat them up.

Diamond wasn't expecting this.

He didn't want to go any further to day , but there was no way he could ignore this breath taking kiss.

His lips paid as much attention as her lips did to his.

Large hands went to her hips. Squeezing her curvy figure.

Serena let out a little moan.

Oh, stop it little pearl !

Her hand went up and down his chest, unbuttoning his white shirt, exposing his silver hair on his toned chest.

Serena stopped kissing the gorgeous prince.

Her eyes were filled with need, so was Diamond's.

"I ..."

Diamond looked up confused, what was she trying to say.

"I...I"

Diamond leaned up and touched Serena's cheek.

"What is it? "

She just looked at him.

"Love you..."

This blew Diamond away for a second.

"What was that?"

Serena lay Diamond back on the bed.

Her fingers went over his eyes,and then his lips.

"I love you Diamond"

Diamond didn't know she would ever say that to him.

One of Serena's Spaghetti straps feel against her arm.

Truly Serena felt what she just said to Diamond, but an image of a black haired man swam in the back of her mind.

Diamond smiled .

"I love you too little pearl"

He took one of her little hands in his and placed it against his chest, were his heart was.

"My heart belongs to you!"

He took her hand and kissed it.

Tears filled her eyes and his.

She copied his actions and took his hand in hers and pressed it against her breast.

" You are the key to my heart"

Diamond took her into his arms. The stayed there for a while, she was remembering his scent.

The mixture of mint and lavender.

Another scent was mixed in there as well, from another person, she didn't know were she smelt that before.

She closed her eyes while she rubbed Diamond's clothed arm.

Author's Notes:

I am so evil! Were did she smell the other scent from ? Is is Mamoru, does she remember him. Will Mamoru get her back?


	22. All You Need is Love

_**Author's Notes:** Oh man , I am so sorry it took me so long to update, this story. It's been a very long year of school, 1 more week left. GOod luck to myself.._

**Do you guys want a love scene? Anyone, anyone, bad , good?**

* * *

Prince Mamoru strapped his golden belt around his narrow waist, holding his long sharp 

sword.Large hands caressed the blade, looking at his reflection.

He knew this was the day to get his princess back! He was going to get Prince Diamond

back for what he did. The Moon kingdom's army commander entered Prince Mamoru's

chambers.

"Prince?" The commander bowed

The Prince turned around in the process of straightening out his blue combat suit.

"Yes, Paul?"

The commander looked up, " All of the troops are ready for attack. We'll attack on your word."

An evil smile of triumph spread across the Prince's face.

"Very nicely done, we shall start our journey tonight!"

"Very well, 'till then" The commander turned to go.

"Oh ya" The Prince turned around one more time " Leave Diamond to me"

A simple bow came from the commander.

* * *

The Queen just stared at her reflection in her make-up mirror. Her worried eyes stared back at her reflection.She had to get in contact with her daughter. She looked around the room, maybe some answer would just appear. The Queen's eyes brightened with an idea , or memory. 

When Princess Serenity was a little girl , the queen had given her a pearl bracelet. The queen told her that she would use this bracelet to communicate with the princess, when ever it was urgent.

She looked down at her matching pearl bracelet , caressing it gently , thinking.

* * *

At this same moment Diamond and Serena were entangled in each other's embrace. They lay in a black silk bed, encircled with black roses, the only pure white item left, was , Serena's pearl bracelet. Diamond tried his hardest to remove it, but it just wouldn't budge. At the end he didn't see any danger to it. 

Ever since Serena had come to Diamond's kingdom , he had the fun nest times, how could he have known she would be the love of his live .

At times the dark moon Prince was concerned. When he looked down at Serena's little face, in her sleep she would call out that name he loathed. "Mamoru" But nothing else happened to make him worry anymore.

A gentle knock came from the closed bedroom door.

Serena whimpered when Diamond softly released his grip on her waist.

Diamond rubbed his crystal clear blue eyes.

"Enter"

One of the Prince's most trusted look-outs entered into the room questionably.

"You're alright." The Prince said lazily.

The look-out saluted to Diamond.

"Prince Diamond , there is an urgent message , that just arrived from the army center."

The look-out made this announcement in a very powerful voice.

"Shhhhh..." Diamond whispered, looking around at the sleeping princess.

The look-out looked alarmed.

"I'm sorry ...I didn't mean..."

"No worries, we'll take the rest of this conversation out in the hall." Diamond slowly got up, not to disturb Serena.

Movement came from the bed. Serena slowly opened her eyes. There stood Diamond and a guy she did not know.

"What's wrong?" She whispered

Diamond smiled bending down to kiss her.

"Nothing is wrong, just go back to sleep."

He kissed her gently on the lips, touching her cheek. He pulled away , but Serena's hand went behind his neck and kept him there, pressed against her breast.

A little surprised , but no complaints.

Serena let go . ...

Diamond was still a little surprised "Well...I'll be right back."

The look-out was blushing by the romantic scene that just took place.

Diamond led the look-out out the door, but the look-out was still looking around at the drowsy Princess.

Serena didn't notices, but her dress had slipped down enough to show a little cleavage.

Diamond looked back ,too see what was going on, when he saw this, he slapped the look-out's head ,and continued to walk.

When they got out in the hallway, Diamond put his serious face on.

"So, what's the message?"

The look-out rubbed his soar head.

"Well, they say that they just got a message that the silver moon kingdom , is progressing tord our planet."

Diamond crossed his arms.

"And..."

What was this look-out trying to tell him?

"They're planning on attacking our kingdom.."

Diamond let out a little snigger.

He always knew it was going to come down to this.

Prince Mamoru wanted Princess Serenity back.

"Very well, tell them , we'll be ready."

If Prince Mamoru thought Diamond was going down without a fight, he was very wrong.

Serena was still sitting on the bed , waiting for the prince's return.

Serena looked up into Diamond's face .

"Is Prince Mamoru coming for me?"

Diamond couldn't believe his ears. Did she really say that , how did she know that!

**"Why would you ask something like that?! " Diamond demanded.**

* * *

_Ya, how did Serena know that! hahahhaahh next chapter ..hahahahah_


	23. LAST CHAPTER

Author's Notes: The last chapter! Bet you all are glad about this. You find out who Serena goes with.

**Last Chapter **

"The Queen gave me this bracelete, and she told me the whole story , about you kidnapping me and everything. SO, forget about fighting with my fiancee Prince Mamoru! "

Prince Diamond was just surprised.

"But, I love you!"

Serena looked at him, with no emotion.

"I'm Mamoru's soul mate, not yours , get over it. If I believed I were , I would stay."

"But..." Diamond whispered.

Serena got up from the bed and walked tord the door.

"It was nice , while it lasted, but it's over!"

She opened the door and walked down the hall.

Suddenly two arms when around her waist, pulling her up into the air.

Prince Diamond was now throwing her on his shoulder and running.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DIAMOND!"

Prince Diamond continued to run. "You won't get away that easy"

As Prince Diamond was running, all of a sudden, some one tripped him.

Serena flew out of his arms and hit the marble wall closest to them.

"SHIT!"

Prince Mamoru was standing there in his white army gear.

"How did you get here , Mamoru?!" Diamond Yelled in anger.

"I guess you haven't heard of fast transportation, have you Diamond. I've come to kill you!"

Prince Mamoru took out his sharp sword and was about to strike Diamond when Serena stood right infront of the battle scene .

"MAMORU NO, NOT LIKE THIS!"

Prince Mamoru went stiff

"Princess , you're alright, you remember me!"

"Of coarse I remember you! " Serena leaned up to kiss his mouth.

Serena looked up hopfully "So , there's no need to kill Prince Diamond, is there."

Prince Mamoru lowered his sword, not sure if this was another trick.

"No, I guess not."

Diamond quickly got up , stumbling .

"All this time you were pretending to love me! "

Serena chuckled, "Of coarse not. I really loved you , because you had me on a potion!"

Serena turned back to Mamoru , running to him and hugging him.

"I guess it's about time to go my prince?"

Mamoru was overwelmed with happiness.

"Of coarse , my princess"

In a second the princess and prince disappeared into thin air.

"UHHHHH!" Diamond screamed.

He would never love anyone as much as the moon princess, how would he go on living.

"Master are you alright?"

Diamond's eyes sparkled with a new pray in mind.

He turned around giving the maid a charming smile.

"I'm alright, but the question is , are you alright?

The maid giggled.

The maid and the Prince walked away, chattering together, the moon princess all out of the Prince's head.

The moon princess and the prince of the earth , married the next week, and lived happily every after on the moon , later having Rini!

Author's Notes: I had to end it in this chapter. I didn't want you guys to hate me for not finishing the fic. Didn't want to bore you guys either! So hope you like the outcome, I sure do! Diamond and the princess are happy.

* * *


End file.
